Portable communication devices, for example, selective call receivers, are generally carried in carrying cases (receptacles) which usually have some fastening devices for attaching them securely to, for example, belts or articles of clothing worn by the users. Heretofore, the fastening device has been attached in a fixed relation to the carrying case with the result that the orientation of the case relative to the body of a user has been fixed by the orientation of the fastening devices on the article of clothing of the user.
An increasing number of users prefer the ease and convenience of not having to remove the communication device from its fastening location, but to be able to manipulate the control buttons to retrieve information received or to otherwise modify the operation of the communication device. When the communication device is to be used or a display is to be observed, the user frequently must remove the communication device from its fastening device or supporting receptacle. It would be desirable to have a supporting receptacle wherein the communication device can be adjusted to a position of easy visual observation and control activation without removing or detaching the communication device from the receptacle.
The present invention is directed to providing a new and improved communication device and supporting receptacle, which satisfy this need.